Cream and Vanilla (by Mardozer)
by Conkerfan420
Summary: A request by one of my friends on deviant art.


Cream woke in the morning with a yawn and a stretch. She had gone to bed pretty late last night and she had slept right through breakfast, looking at the clock she would see that it was about ten-thirty, which was about lunchtime.

She got up out of bed wearing a cute little pink night gown that went down to her knees as she walked to the bathroom and just like her mama taught her to do each morning she got on her little stool and brushed her teeth for two minutes, making sure to get every single space, a clean mouth was a happy mouth.

Once her mouth was all clean she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother Vanilla was cleaning up the dishes from last night while humming to herself and not yet knowing that Cream was finally awake and behind her even. Although that changed when she heard her trying to creep towards the fridge for a snack as kids always sneaked louder than they thought.

"Oh Cream, I can hear you back there young lady" she said in a playfully firm tone as she wasn't upset with cream sneaking around or missing breakfast even, but she knew her daughter loved a good morning spanking, and a bit of roleplay. She smiled as she tapped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms, making her look pretty stern.

Cream turned around and looked at her mother as she heard her name called out and put her hands behind her back and swung back and forth with a fake nervous smile on her face "Good morning mommy, I just came down to eat after brushing" she said and giggled a little bit. Vanilla smiled at her daughter's little explanation as she found it cute "Well I tried calling you for you at breakfast time, but you just didn't want to get up I guess, and now I find you trying to sneak a snack" she scolded her daughter as cream looked down and her ears flattened against her head "Sorry mommy." she said.

Vanilla shook her head and took out a chair and had a wooden spoon in her paw "Too late for sorry young lady" she said as she sat down and pat her lap "Come here, now" she said firmly and winked at Cream to show she wasn't truly in trouble. Cream giggled a little and walked over to Vanilla where she was picked up and laid across her mama's lap with her bottom up high in the air as she kicked her feet a little "Noo, mommy, don't spank me" she giggled as Vanilla smiled and started rubbing her bottom over her night dress "Sorry Cream, but you were a naughty little girl" she said before she started to firmly swat her little bunny butt, and watched as it bounced under her nigh dress.

Cream giggled and playfully yelped as she kicked her feet around while her mama spanked it as she felt the ever increasing tingle and warth spreading over her rear as she lightly wiggled around, and this was nothing compared to what she would get from the focused smacks of the spoon later on.

"Naughty little bunnies who sleep in when they should wake up get spankings on their little bunny bottoms" scolded vanilla as she alternated cheeks happily as she watched her daughter yelp and squirm happily as Vanilla loved the bonding experience with her daughter.

Soon Vanilla took hold of her daughter's night dress and exposed Cream's pull ups that were white and covered in adorable little baby carrot prints, since Cream was still working on using the bathroom on time and Vanilla had no problems with changing her daughter and made fun of it with tickles, toys, and little games that Cream and her had come up with together, but for now, there was a spanking to administer. Vanilla continued to smack her hand down on her daughter's bottom, making it crinkle a bit and making her squeal happily as she giggled and started to lightly kick her feet as the sting and heat built up.

Soon some pink started to appear through the legholes of her pull ups which meant that her bottom would be about a light pink by now. Vanilla smiled and stopped spanking for a moment and let Cream relax as she rubbed her bottom gently with her hand and smiled a bit before she picked up the spoon "Ready for the next part Cream?" she asked and instantly got a head nodding response from her which made her giggle a little bit "Alright, ten on your little pull up with the spoon, then twenty on your bare bottom" she smiled before she raised up her spoon and started to to smack it slowly and firmly against the seat of cream's pull up, making it bounce and Cream to giggle and kick her feet around while curling her toes in pain and happiness as it was an odd mix of feelings, but Vanilla was happy to do what made her daughter happy.

Soon, the ten spanks were all delievered and Vanilla gently slid down the back of her daughter's pull up to expose her cute furry little bum cheeks that had been changed from creamy white to an adorable dark pink, and on the verge of red "20 more and then it is lunchtime" she said with a smile before she started smacking the spoon down across her bare bottom. Cream's cute little bunny tail wagged back and forth as her feet happily kicked about as her bare bottom bounced adorably from each spank of the spoon while she laughed her little head off, and once the 20th spank had landed, Vanilla stopped and rubbed her bottom.

"Now how about a nice little bottle of milk and then we can watch some cartoons?" asked Vanilla as she gently pulled up her daughter's pull up

"Okay mama" she said with a happy smile as she laid across her mom's lap and was soon picked up and cradled in her arms, and was soon drinking from a bottle of milk in her mom's arms as she could feel her warm bottom tingling inside her little pull up diaper


End file.
